Life's Journey
by LifeIsUnknown
Summary: Bo & Lauren journey through life. Lifes curves will test their marriage and love for one another. With a baby and maybe more, Life will throw everything it has at them. Will they make it or crumble and fall.
1. Chapter 1

This will be the start of a Life Journey...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Hope you enjoy! I do not own Lost Girl my imagination...all mistakes mine**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey honey!" I said as Bo came into the house.

"Hey." Bo said walking over to me wrapping her arms around my waist, giving me a sweet kiss. " How was your day." she asked.

"It was okay besides the occasional nausea, and headaches nothing a nap and medicine can't take care of. How was your day?''

"Same ol' same ol', lets sit down so you want get too tired." Bo said taking my hand leading us to the living-room.

"Baby you know I can still do everything the same until about 12 weeks right?" I said, she has been treating me like a baby since she found out I was pregnant. But this isn't our first time, she did this when she found out about Oliver our 2 year old baby boy.

"Yes, i do which is why I don't want you doing anything you're already 8 weeks baby, in a few weeks you'll be 12 weeks. But anyway how is our baby?" Bo said lifting up my shirt looking at my very small bump. It was barely noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for. In her case she knew. Bo leaned in giving my bump a few pecks. She did this everyday in the morning before work. She would always wake me up talking to the baby and rubbing my belly. Just like now its a daily thing.

"The baby is okay but where is Oliver at, I want to see my baby boy." Bo said getting up.

"He is taking a nap, he should be getting up soon though. If you can't wait you can wake him up." I said standing up.

A big smile came across her face, "Okay first I need to get out of these clothes then i'll get go get him." she said pecking me on my lips and going up the stairs.

I walked back into the kitchen. I loved my wife with all my heart we have been together for 7 years we have been married for 3 years. We only waited a year for Oliver because we needed to get settled down and everything dealt with before bringing a baby into the picture. That year had a lot of hectic moments. Our first curve was Aife she was struggling with herself and getting over almost dying. When Bo went to face the Garuda Aife was there for her every step of the way which almost cost her, her life. Bo was trying to check on Kenzi when the Garuda went to stab her in her back but Aife took the blow from the sword of Albany. The sword was made of a Ancient Saber tooth cats tusk. They were a type of shifter that died out a few centuries ago. Anyway it went into her stomach but by the time the sword was going in Bo turned around jabbing the needle into his arm killing him instantly. Bo and Aife had there up and and downs but she would never let her mother die.

"Say mommy what are you thinking about." Bo said in talking to Oliver bringing me out of my thoughts.

''Nothing really just our history." Bo nodded and went in the living-room sitting down and turning the Tv on. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching them interact. Even though Oliver was young he acted just like Bo and looked just like her with big brown eyes. They only way you could tell he was mine was by his blonde hair and his smarts. Oliver is very smart for his age, he was walking by 9 months and talking like a 2 year by 1. Although there are words he is struggling with. But Everything else was hers to his ears, nose, lips and even his little attitude. And of course his first word was mama. Though I don't know how that happened because he is with me all the time. We decided I would be the stay at home mom, and occasionally help out with fae stuff. But Bo was at work when he said it he was one and Bo had just left to go to work and he cried for.

"Mama mim mim pleaze."

"Yes baby we can watch mim mim." Oliver broke into a big smile clapping his hands.

"Tank you mama." He said turning around poking his lips out. Bo leaned down giving on peck on his lips. When he got something he wanted he showed is gratitude by poking out his lips for a kiss. Which was always countered with a peck.

" You're welcome baby." Bo replied turning the Tv. It makes my heart warm when I see Bo taking time out to spend with Oliver. Oliver sat back in her lap and they watched Tv together for hours. Though I wanted Bo spend some time with me I know Oliver enjoys spending time with his mama. I would never interrupt that. I finished up making dinner most nights I bought some food but tonight I wanted some family time so I made me and Bo a salad, and made some fries for Olley. We ate together and continued to watch Tv for a few more hours until Olley fell asleep. Bo was drifting off to sleep, I knew she was tired so I decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Honey will you go give him a bath please?" I asked usually before he went to sleep at night Bo would give him a bath and read him a bedtime story before he would fall asleep in her arms. Some nights she would fall asleep to. So when i finished getting ready for bed I would go watch them sleep for a while. After about 30 minutes of watching them sleep and thinking i would wake her up to come to bed. They slept just a like.

"Yeah." Bo said getting up heading upstairs. Bo gave him a bath Bo didn't have to work tomorrow so will sleep with us tonight. He the bed was big enough for us three and had just enough room for another which will be needed soon. Bo finished bathing him.

"Mommy mommy, I sleep wit you tonight." Olley said running into the room crawling in the bed with me.

"Yes honey you get to sleep with me and mama tonight." I said smiling at him. Bo came in shortly getting her sleeping clothes and changing her clothes. She cut the light off and got in the bed with Olley between us.

"Cartoons mommy?" He said with big brown eyes looking up at me.

"Yes Olley we can watch cartoons ask mama to put it on."

"Mama Cartoon pleaze." Bo justed laughed and turned the Tv a few minutes Olley was sound asleep between me and Bo, and of course he was cuddled up to her.

"Goodnight baby I love you."

"Goodnight I love you too." Bo said leaning over and giving me a kiss. I scooted over closer so me and Bo feet were tangled together. I drifted off to sleep with both the loves of my life.

* * *

_**I know I said it would be background but I just went ahead and made an actual chapter. Yes it was short but let me know what you thought...Feedback is accepted. **_


	3. Note

Hey sorry guys for such the delay. I just graduated and now have a job. And soon to start college. I have writers block. So I need help on continuing the story. Let me know your thoughts


End file.
